KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 August 2015
23:59:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:00:13 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:25 Jj 00:00:30 i think teen is having fun with his shy girl 00:00:36 peepers.. 00:00:36 I almost got ran over today 00:00:40 huh? 00:01:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:01:28 What 00:01:35 REALLY? 00:01:38 How!? 00:01:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:44 By a bike 00:01:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:07 We were in a small ally 00:02:19 2 guys came running at us 00:02:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:02:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:45 ...a bike?.. 00:02:50 My mom was about tp pepperspray there asset 00:03:15 Then a crazy guy on a bike came in chasing them and almost hit me 00:03:22 O_O 00:03:24 Skary 00:03:27 He went across the street 00:03:33 Motorcycle or Bike? 00:03:34 me 00:03:39 bike 00:03:57 Got in the bike felt in the road and he left it and chases after them 00:04:14 I heard them yell "I had have your" 00:04:17 Well they call motorcycles bikes too but... 00:04:43 It was just a little bicycles 00:05:09 Then we went to the pet store returned going downnthe road and found the bike guy 00:05:50 I turned to my mom and said 00:05:51 Oh okay, just making sure 00:06:07 They probably go to my school 00:06:45 They probably fighting over drugs 00:07:15 A guy from my school was in an Alley trying to get drugs but then a day later we found out he got shot 00:07:54 jj? 00:07:56 Dang 00:08:20 Yes? 00:08:36 He was the same guy that called me a F****** B**** 00:09:07 want a shy girl?.. 00:09:12 My dad called me a stick bitch 00:09:24 ..wha?.... 00:09:46 That's what I said when he called me that XD 00:09:49 I already have a Shy Girl 00:09:56 is it skar?... 00:09:58 XD 00:10:01 Yep. 00:10:08 *Clings to Skar* 00:10:35 whoes there? 00:10:40 Jj my icon is weed 00:11:08 *takes a shy girl to a room* 00:11:30 Lol 00:11:59 Autocorrect 00:12:10 I put weird 00:12:17 And it changed to weed 00:13:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:27 Etiftbiguatp 00:15:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:17:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:17:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:27:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:28:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:57 over the weekend..i dnaced...i dont usually dance.. 00:40:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:01 All I can do is......... Peel potatos.. 00:41:12 Are you any good? 00:41:21 ...idk.. 00:42:43 I feel like if I ever dance im going trip, fall, and die. 00:42:44 i'll cath you 00:43:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:52 <3 Thanks 00:44:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:44:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:05 Yes? 00:45:38 That moment when you switch glasses with your friend and realize you have the same eyesight (trollface) 00:45:56 *plays best friend song* 00:46:04 That has never happened to me before 00:46:05 XD 00:46:07 Lol 00:46:07 HAHAHAHAHHAH 00:46:11 i dont get it 00:46:12 Everyone says Im blind as hell 00:46:21 Wow 00:46:22 That has bappen to me twice jj 00:46:28 LOL Skar 00:46:37 Not me, my eye sight is dead horrible 00:46:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:46 I cant even read 200x200 00:46:54 seeing eye skar 00:47:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:47:23 I need my glasses to see the chat from 2 feet away maybe less 00:48:29 here coco here girl 00:48:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:48:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:40 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:46 Coco:*runs* MUMMy! 00:48:53 /me picks up coco* 00:48:56 Bye Skar *blows her kisses* :0 00:48:57 say bai bai 00:48:58 ;) * 00:49:07 night everyone 00:49:11 loves chu jjj (h) 00:49:12 Coco: bye bye :3 00:49:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:17 Loves chuuu tooo <3 00:49:19 .... 00:49:25 I have a lazy eye. 00:49:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:26 Night 00:49:34 /me turns around and leaves 00:49:51 I sometimes have double vision. 00:49:53 What's a lazy eye 00:49:58 Both of my eyes are lazy a**holes 00:50:04 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:50:32 I lame my bitch I mean teacher from 4th grade 00:50:58 I was trying to Ease that 00:51:12 But I hit enter on accident 00:51:32 I have no depth persipetion 00:51:53 I might as well have only 1 ey 00:52:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:09 1 eye creatures probably have better depth than me 00:52:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:52:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:41 http://aurorathedragonqueen.deviantart.com/art/Lord-Hater-Is-Not-Amused-second-most-viewed-445748597 00:52:41 Hmm 00:53:39 http://livelifewisely.deviantart.com/art/Y-U-NO-1-Gravity-Falls-part-1-445657763 Peepers pls. 00:54:32 Season 2 I already out 00:54:56 XD 00:55:19 XD 00:55:23 I keep reading Skars last message :( 00:55:27 XD 00:55:47 Oh i see. 00:55:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:56:09 The funny thing is I remember playing Halo at 5 years old 00:56:49 I only played that once 00:56:51 Literally 00:56:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:17 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:57:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:57:48 Lol I beat Halo, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Reach, and Halo 4. 00:57:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:01:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:01:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:25 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:45 ..why did i make that gif my background 01:03:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:08:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:16:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:19:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:24:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:33:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:33:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:41:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:53 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:42:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:43:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:44:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:45:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:53 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:46:10 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:40 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:47:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:47:13 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:43 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:47:56 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:58 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:49:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:49:31 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:01 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:50:04 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:52:03 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:52:30 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:25 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:54:43 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:05 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:56:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:57 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:57:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:04:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:28 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 03:11:53 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 03:12:15 hello 03:12:20 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 03:12:22 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:16:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:16:39 Hi :3 03:17:15 hows it going? 03:22:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:22:23 Pretty good thanks, how bout you? 03:26:59 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 05